Coffee and Lemonades
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: What happens if the four aces of SD meet in a coffee shop in Kanagawa and get's a new info about coffee and sex?


**Title:** Coffee and Lemonades

**Authors:** Blue-eyed Fox and Crescent Quetzalcoatl

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimers applied. We don't own these SD boys. Takehiko Inoue does.

**Warning:** Yaoi and probably lemon. 

**Authoress' Notes:** This fic is done by Blue, in collaboration with Crescent Q. 

[Blue] There was this article that I've read a long time ago, it talked about coffee and other things in a certain country Kami-sama knows where. 

[Crescent]  Blue and her adventurous readings towards obscurity…It's her idea…

[Blue] Whatever. Just call it, me, being a philanthropist.  Anyhow, it's about… just read on and find out. 

[Crescent] Yeah! Just read on and enjoy! ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday Morning, 6:00am…

"Hurry up! We don't have all morning." Blue said as she waited for Crescent.

"Okay, okay. Here, hold these for me." Crescent said as she shoved her belongings including her backpack and books to Blue. "Give me the keys," she said as she stretched out her to Blue.

Blue sweat dropped as a vein popped out her forehead. 

"Blue, the keys. How am I suppose to open the café if you wont give me the keys." 

"Crescent, how am I suppose to give you the keys if you dumped all your trash at me." Blue said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, gomen ne Blue," Crescent, said. "Why don't you open the café instead?"

Blue let out a sigh as she reached in her pocket for the key. Once inside, the duo started preparing freshly brewed coffees, baked blueberry and strawberry muffins. (A/N: {Crescent} Yum yum!!!)

One hour later…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Hikoichi-kun!" the girls greeted the newcomer. 

"You're early, ne?" Blue asked.

"Hai. Well, it's my first day and I want to make an impression," he smiled.

"Sou desu ka!" Crescent exclaimed. "Notebook and pen ready?"  
  


"Hn!"

"Here's your apron and start working!" Crescent handed him the apron, grinning. They all resumed whatever they're doing, Hikoichi being very efficient in jotting down notes, listed the names of coffee beans, ingredients for baking and other necessities they're already lacking in the shop. Blue and Crescent arranged and disarranged the tables and chairs to their liking.

"There! We're all done. It's time for those good looking customers to start pouring in!" Crescent said as she tied an apron around her waist. _Time for that early bird to arrive!_ She thought.

And speaking of the early bird… 

"Irasshai mase! Oh… it's you…" Blue greeted but her words trailed off as she took a book and stuck her nose in it.

"Maki-sempai! What would you have this beautiful Saturday morning? Black coffee?"

"Nah… I'll just go for your specialty." Maki said with a wink that sent Crescent gliding across Kanagawa's Best Café.

"Here we go again…" Blue said as she stuck her nose back to the article she was reading.

"So Blue, what's up?" Maki asked as he turned to Blue.

Blue lifted up her gaze for a second then back as she shrugged her shoulders. "So, so… I see that you brought your pet along with you."

"What pet?" Maki asked.

"What would you be having Kiyota-san?" Blue said as she placed down her book.

Kiyota raised blue-steely eyes at the smiling girl. 

"I'm the pet?!" he asked incredulously then started frowning. Blue just kept her grin and pressed, 

"So? What would you be having?"

"Cappuccino and some of those sweet smelling muffins," Kiyota grumbled.

Just then, the door of the café swung open to reveal two good-looking men.

"Irasshai mase! Sendoh, Fujima, ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Blue."

"Lalalalala….lalala…"

"Was that Crescent?" Fujima asked as he stared at Crescent doing triple somersaults as she prepared some Irish mocha.

"Why is she… never mind, don't answer that. I think I already know why," Sendoh said as he sat beside Kiyota on the counter.

"Here you go Kiyota-san."

"Thanks!" the grumpy air disappeared when "the pet" saw his food.

"What about the two of you?"

"Some choco frappe and some of these choco crinkles." Fujima said as he pointed the sugar-covered cookies.

"Hmm, Espresso frappucino with cherry syrup and some croissants!" Sendoh said cheerfully.

"Okay."

"Here you go Maki-sempai. Would there be any thing else you want to go with that?" Crescent asked as she placed down the freshly steaming cup right in front of Maki.

"A slice of Blueberry cheesecake please."

"Maki-san, you seem to have charmed your way to Crescent, ne?" Fujima said as he place a hand on Maki's shoulder.

"Hey, get your girly hands off Maki-sempai you bishounen!" Crescent said as she swatted Fujima's hand off Maki's shoulder. (A/N: {Blue} someone's getting too much into Maki here…*rubs chin*)

"What did you do to, Crescent?" Sendoh asked as he stared at her who was off to get a slice of cheesecake on the display cooler as if she'd grown another head.

"Sendoh-kun, it's called 'Old Man's Charm'. People get the hang of it when they grow old." Blue said in "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

"How many times will I tell you that I'm only 18!" Maki said as he chocked on his coffee and ignored the soft chuckles of the Ryonan and Shoyo players.

"Blue! How could you be so mean to Maki-sempai?"

"I am not MEAN, Crescent."

"Yeah, just plain evil." Fujima said as they all burst into light chuckles.

"Yare, yare." Blue said as she winked at Fujima. 

"Hey, why are you two together anyway," Crescent asked Sendoh and Fujima.

"Us? Together?" Fujima accepted his order from Blue as he looked at the Ryonan Ace.

Sendoh raised his eyebrows. "No, not really… Are we?" He saw Fujima vigorously shook his head. 

Just then, the door chime ringed the second time around for the morning as a blue-eyed and a curly haired player from Shohoku came in.

"Ohayo Mitchy! Miyagi-kun!" Crescent greeted as she served Maki's cheesecake in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Mitchy?!"

"Maa, maa Mitsui-san." Miyagi said 

"Hmm… just the two of you?" Blue asked just as the door opened again to answer her question.

"Ohayo Rukawa-kun!" they all greeted, Crescent being the loudest of them.

"…"

All of them sweat dropped except for Blue. Blue leaned over Crescent and whispered,

"Crescent, you should know better how to greet a walking block of ice.

"So, Rukawa-kun, what would you be having this morning?" Blue asked as she busied herself on the counter.

"… Lemonade… Strawberry Cheesecake…"

"Oookay…"

"What about the two of you?" Crescent asked.

"Some fresh brew and a slice of blueberry cheesecake." Mitsui said then the girl scratched their orders on her notebook.

"Umm, I'll go for a java and a croissant." 

"What's with the lemonade so early in the morning?" Fujima queried as he took a sip from his choco frappe.

"Fujima-san, give Rukawa here some coffee, you get a totally messed up fox." Miyagi said.

"Yeah, just like the way Hanamichi puts it."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by "a totally messed up fox"?" Kiyota suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Crescent asked.

"I'm not standing for this." Blue said as the rest of them looked at her. Blue took a seat, leaned on the counter and said "Go on. I'm all ears now."

Crescent dropped on the floor anime style with a leg twitching in the air as for the SD boys slid off their seats. As all of them regained their composure, Miyagi went on to tell the tale ignoring Rukawa's icy glares.

"Well, there was this on time in our team outing when Hanamichi sort of just infused tablespoons of coffee on Rukawa's cola. It was just exactly when me and Mitsui gave him a spicy kebab."

"Yeah, I think it was too spicy because even Miyagi was in tears when he also took a bite." Mitsui said.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!" All of them burst into laughter. Rukawa and Miyagi scowled.

"Shut up! Anyway, Rukawa grabbed his glass and drank it all up in one gulp. And then he just went ~twoing!~ He got that coffee rush and the next thing we knew, Hanamichi was laughing his head off while Rukawa chased him the whole afternoon. Rukawa didn't even get to sleep a wink during that outing."

"So that would explain the tablespoon infusions Hanamichi placed in Rukawa's drink!" Crescent said.

"Naruhodo." Fujima said as wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh well, so much for the story." Blue sighed as she got back to her book and got a cup of coffee for herself.

"Hey what's that you're reading?" Sendoh asked as he took a sip of his frappucino.

"Is it of any interest?" Mitsui asked as he took a bite of his cheesecake from his fork.

"Well it's about having coffee in another country." 

"Care to enlighten us?" 

"Well," Blue started as she flipped a page back and forth. "It didn't clearly mention what country it was referring to, but according to the author, based on her experience in one of her travels, when offered by coffee by someone in that country, it literally meant that the person offering to have sex." 

The last word Blue mentioned had the attention of all the boys and therefore she continued.

"Just like this incident she wrote, she said that there was this store where she saw a lovely blouse and the owner of the shop offered to give her the blouse if she had coffee with him. But she declined for modesty's sake. 

"The same incident happened about twice during that day and somewhat bewildered her. So when she got back to her hotel room which she was sharing with a friend, she told her about the incident and was surprised to the revelation that she shouldn't accept any of the offers because it meant," Blue paused as she shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Sex." 

Blue closed the book and placed it down as she turned to look at them.

"Ooohh" Crescent said as she was wiping the same spot on the coffee bar for the nth time as they listened to her.

"Anything else? C'mon there's got to be more in that book you're reading Blue."

"Gomen ne Sendoh-kun, but that's just the article on this book with regards to coffee." 

"Blue, clearly, what Sendoh meant was, are there ay more topics with regards to sex in that book of yours," Crescent said and got a clean glass to wipe anyway.

Blue sweat dropped. Clearly, she wasn't paying attention to their rapt interest in the matters of getting physical. (A/N: {Crescent} Really? Convince me more!)

"Oh. Well again I'm sorry for misleading you but the book really isn't focused about sex unlike Kama Sutra."

"Blue, didn't you mention that the author who narrated her experience in that article in the book said that she refused the offers?"

"Yes, Mitsui. In fact, that's just lucky for her coz she isn't an avid coffee drinker like most of us."

Mitsui whistled. They ate their food in uncharacteristic silence. But what they're really thinking about was…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!!"

They heard a loud crashing of the double doors of Kanagawa's Best Café and saw a tall and tanned redhead framing the entrance with his arms spreading to emphasize his so-called "Tensai-ness". Everyone in the coffee shop was startled and choked in their drinks.  Even Hikoichi from the backroom stuck his head outside to see what the commotion was all about. Then the redhead struck his Tensai pose.

"The Tensai has arrived! Nyahahahaha~OWW!!!"

"Shut up, it's so early in the morning and you're making too much racket!" Blue had just thrown the book she was reading right in the middle of his well-chiseled face. Crescent was shocked at the brute-ness of her friend. She hurriedly scampered over the scrunching redhead and fussed like a mother hen.

"Oh, Hana-kun! Are you hurt? Daijoubu ka?" Hanamichi's face brightened at the attention he was getting and grinned a glowing face at her.

"Of course! The Tensai had never been better, Crescent-san!"

"Tensai? What Tensai?" Miyagi and Mitsui both made the "doko-doko" action.

"Teme—!" Hanamichi whipped an irate head at them. Then he paused, "Oi, what are you guys doing here?" the pointed to every basketball player in the room. All of them were staring at him not because he noisily entered the café but he was so sexy in his nice snug fitting dark blue jeans and loose white button down shirt that was tucked in his jeans. The man was sex on two legs and Hanamichi was totally oblivious to it.

"Oi! This tensai's talking to you!"

"Do'aho."

"Nani! What did you say baka kitsune!"

"Maa, maa Hanamichi-kun, would like to have something to drink?" Sendoh said as he snaked an arm around Hanamichi's shoulder as he lead him to a stool and sat beside him on the counter. "My treat!"

"Hontou!" Hanamichi's eyes started twinkling.

"Hmm. That is if you'd like to have coffee with me." Sendoh flashed him a seductive smile.

"Matte, Sendoh… Why are you calling Sakuragi, 'Hanamichi-kun'?" Fujima place his cup on the saucer. 

"That's because he already thinks that they're close friends." Hikoichi piped.

"Close friends? Hmm…" Blue said as she scratched her chin.

"Of course we're close friends aren't we, Hanamichi-kun?" Sendoh asked as he nodded his head.

"And since when did this so-called 'closeness' start Sendoh?" Maki asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Just now." Hanamichi said. Sendoh grinned even more earning him an icy glare from the resident Ice Prince of Kanagawa. Fujima and Maki exchanged knowing glances and Hikoichi scribbled furiously at his notepad.

"So," Crescent said, "How close is close?"

"What do you mean? I'm close to everybody else," Hanamichi was confused. "After all I'm the Tensai! And everybody loves me! Nyahahahaha!!!"

Collective sweatdrop. Blue shook her head as Hanamichi sat down with the Ryonan player on another table. Mitsui and Miyagi brought their drinks and sat down with them.

"Hanamichi, what brought you early here?" Mitsui inquired.

"Oh, I was walking around, hoping to bump into Haruko-chan," Hanamichi said, hearts floating around him and cherubs playing harps and violins. The four aces quickly think of ways to grab the enticing redhead literally and figuratively.

"Sakuragi-kun, would you have coffee with me too if I give you a treat," Maki asked. Hanamichi's eyes lit up like a child at the word 'treat'.

"Of course, Oldy!" Hanamichi smiled at him, "I would never pass something that good."

Maki smiled smugly at him. He went over the counter and asked some fresh croissants from Blue and another cup of coffee with whipped cream on top. Mitsui and Miyagi went snickering at the frustrated Sendoh's back. Fujima felt left out so he decided to make his move.

"Hanamichi," he called, "Would you have coffee with me if I treat you with some muffins and cheesecakes?"

"Hai!" the redhead went all bouncy in his seat. Blue, Crescent and Hikoichi doubled their efforts and started working on all their orders. It was only Rukawa who remained in his seat fuming because of the three aces. How on earth would he get Hanamichi's attention? The guy hated his nerves. Actually, Hanamichi hated him deep down to the core because of that bitch of a girl Haruko Akagi is. He would love to curse her to hell if that was eventually possible, no, send her to hell would be more like it if not for their team captain Takenori Akagi.

The three aces have completely surrounded Hanamichi like a swarm of bees to a fresh virgin flower filled with honey goodness. Maki shooed away Miyagi and Mitsui who easily complied and sat nearby to watch the carnage that was about to happen to the unknowing victim, the action that would happen between predators and prey.

Hikoichi and Crescent brought their orders and placed it on the table. Hanamichi smiled wide in delight and started tasting every single goody that was laid before him. Blue looked at the display: the innocent and naïve Hanamichi, the unknowing prey and victim taking the bait and the swarm of flirting bees that encircled him, the promiscuous predators ready to take on the pretty rose. Blue had to sigh and looked at Rukawa who was already close to breaking the glass in his hands if held onto it any longer. She got up from her seat and took the glass to refill it. Rukawa glared at her.

"You know, if you're just going to sit there you might just loose him to those perverts." Blue said as she gave Rukawa his lemonade, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"…" 

Blue sweat-dropped. Well, what could she expect?

"Ne, Hanamichi-kun, how about having coffee with me later?" they heard Sendoh said as he snaked an arm around Hanamichi's shoulder.

"Matte Sendoh-kun, you're not the only one who offered to have COFFEE with him." Maki said.

"Maki's right Sendoh." Fujima said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Hanamichi who was oblivious to the silent battle that was happening around him kept on munching on the delectable sweets without even touching the coffee. Blue saw all this and got a bit confused.

"Crescent, can I have some water?" Hanamichi asked as the three aces continued to glare and argue silently.

"Sure."

When Blue heard what Hanamichi ordered, something dawned upon her.

"Ne Rukawa, if I'm not mistaken, I guess you have a much better advantage than they…" 

"What do you mean?"

"Look at Hanamichi. He isn't even touching his own cup of coffee. That cup was included in Sendoh's treat."

"I really don't get it."

"Stupid fox! Isn't it obvious that Hanamichi isn't much of a coffee drinker? Coz if he is, with all those sweets he's eating, he would have took a sip, but no, he asked for some water."

And Rukawa got the picture. He watched the other aces best each other over the munching redhead and smirked knowing he'll be able to get Hanamichi in the end.

"So, Rukawa-kun," Blue pushed the glass of lemonade to him. "Instead of giving him coffee… offer him lemonade."

Meanwhile….

"Look, Fujima," Maki said, patting the pretty Shoyo captain on his back, "I'm sure you'll have your chance with him. Later…"

Fujima swatted his hand away and narrowed his eyes. "Sure, Maki. I'll take my chance any day. Croissant, Hanamichi-kun?"

"Un—hai!" Hanamichi grabbed the bread and consumed it in two bites. A piece of wheat stopped from going down his throat and the redhead suddenly stopped eating. Sendoh noticed this and neared the paling boy. "Daijoubu ka, Hana-kun?"

"Drink. Now." Hanamichi was having difficulty in breathing. All at once, Maki, Fujima and Sendoh grabbed their cups of coffee and thrust them towards him. To their surprise, Hanamichi shook his head.

"Here, do'aho. Drink the lemonade."

Hanamichi whipped his head and saw Rukawa and the offered glass of juice. Then he took it from the kitsune and drank it in one gulp.

"Hmm! Delicious!"

Rukawa's eyes glinted. "Want more?"

"Sure!" Hanamichi got another glass as Rukawa watched him, a part of his self was screaming in victory. "Wait a minute, how do I know that they're not poisoned?" Hanamichi asked as he looked at Rukawa skeptically. 

"Do'aho. If they were, then you should be dead monkey by now." Rukawa replied. 

Kiyota laughed hard when he heard Rukawa's remark.  

"Teme! Kitsune how dare you mock this tensai!!!" Hanamichi roared. And Kiyota laughed even harder. Hanamichi was close to launching himself on Rukawa when Blue threw another book right in the middle of Hanamichi's face. 

"Down make a mess out of the café Hanamichi Sakuragi. Behave! I'm warning you." Blue was holding another book and this time it was thicker and larger than the average dictionary.   

Hanamichi flinched at the sight and decided to walk slowly towards the fox-eyed boy who was now eyeing him hungrily.

"You better thank Blue, do'aho or else you'd be sprawled on your back by now." Rukawa's eyes glinted.

"Really? I'd love to see how you'd do it you skinny fox!" Hanamichi dared Rukawa unknowing of the other's real intentions. Rukawa on the other hand pushed Hanamichi on the nearby couch, crouched on top of Hanamichi and kissed him frivolously. Hanamichi was shocked tremendously.

_What the hell is this kitsune doing! My god when did he learn to kiss like this?_ Hanamichi's body trembled and moaned involuntarily as Rukawa's hands began to travel down that strong muscular chest. The hopeful seme's to be sat frozen in their seats with their mouths hanging rather unattractively as they watched Rukawa continued his assault on Hanamichi's now frail body. 

Rukawa broke off the kiss and said in a sultry voice,

"Care to have more lemonades with me do'aho?" 

"Umm…" 

~Owari~

**Crescent**: *runs frantically around the room*

**Blue**: *looks up from her book* Daijoubu ka?

**Crescent**: *stops running and glares vehemently at Blue* A lemon? Again?!

**Blue**: What lemon? *Smiles innocently* Lemonade? *Hands a glass*

**Crescent**: *looks at Blue, then at the juice* Uh, no thanks. Ne, Maki-san, are you okay?

**Maki**: Saa… if Hana's happiness lies in there.

**Fujima**: Hana-kun… *tears fall anime style*

**Sendoh**: *blue face* Hana ran off with that Ice Prince… brrrr…

**Blue**: There, there… ne, Sendoh-kun, Maki-san, Fujima-kun… would you like to have an orgy with Hanamichi?

**Crescent**: Noooooo!!!! This can't be happening! Too much coffee! *Faints*

**Blue**: Nyehehehehe…

**Sendoh, Fujima, Maki**: Hontou ni? *dreamy eyes*


End file.
